my_favorite_movies_characters_and_extrasfandomcom-20200215-history
Chief Constable Davis
Chief Constable Jeffrey Davis was inspector at Station House Five. In 1903 was promoted to a chief constable after Percival Giles. He is racist and racketeer. He has been brought to justice. Biography Davis was brought to justice ("Shadows Are Falling"). Character's evolution "The Great Wall" (2010) In Chinatown, Inspector Davis is at the crime scene after Detective William Murdoch is called there. Inspector Thomas Brackenreid asks: "Davis, what's going on? Where's Detective Slorach?", Davis responds: "He's fallen ill with the mumps. We'll need every hand on deck to catch the bastard who did this". Murdoch asks: "Did what?", Davis responds: "Took down one of my men". Then Davis moves aside, revealing dead Constable Curtis Cooper lying in puddle of blood. Brackenreid says: "Detective Murdoch is all yours, Davis.", the latter tells Murdoch: "We're glad to have you, Detective. You've quite a reputation". Murdoch says: "I'd like to start by speaking with all of your constables, in particular those who knew Constable Cooper well. Davis agrees, saying: "Of course. Townsend. Holder. You'll be assisting Detective Murdoch. Then Davis says: "Brackenreid, a word?" ??? When Murdoch discovers that Cooper was taking money from people in Chinatown, he wonders if Inspector Davis knew about it. When Murdoch discovers that Cooper was killed in the alley behind Bruiser's Freehouse, he and Brackenreid arrives inside, but Townsend and Davis doesn't like their presence. When Murdoch demands to ask questions and implies that one of the constables killed another, Davis refuses, saying it is time for both of them go, they'll not be interrogating his men and that's final. Davis sends a package (with no return address) to Station House Four with a dead rat inside as a message for Murdoch. As Inspector Davis and Inspector Thomas Brackenreid starts to arm-wrestling, Davis snarls: "When are you gonna get your head out of your ass and charge that noodle lover?", Brackenreid snarls: "Murdoch thinks you're hiding something. And I'm inclined to agree". Davis snarls: "You're wrong. Or didn't Murdoch get the message?", Brackenreid snarls: "Oh, he got it, all right. We all did. Care to hear our collective reply?" and defeats Davis. As Murdoch and constables of Station House Four are cheering, Brackenreid hands his hand to him and Davis congratulates him. ??? INT. BRUISER'S FREEHOUSE - DAY Inspector Davis (along with his Station House Five constables) cheers their winning of police games. TOWNSEND Now, we wouldn't be the coppers we are today if it weren't for Cooper. Let's just remember him as he was. MURDOCH Dead in an alley, you mean? INSPECTOR DAVIS What the hell is this, Murdoch? BRACKENREID He's here on business. Brackenreid arrives followed by Station House Four constable and Constable Worseley. TOWNSEND What type of business? MURDOCH An arrest, Mr. Townsend. Another constable from Station House Four arrives. MURDOCH The night that Cooper died, Mr. Townsend was here in the bar. Townsend laughts. TOWNSEND Well, I'm here every night, aren't I? Holder (with a glass of beer) and another officer nods, confirms. Another else constable smiles. MURDOCH (to Townsend) Cooper wanted to talk and you knew what about. So you moved it to the alley before anyone saw you. Where the two of you fought. MURDOCH (CONT’D) Constable Cooper fell on panes of broken glass and slashed his leg. TOWNSEND That's crazy. Inspector Davis looks at Holder. TOWNSEND No, Coop was my friend. He -- He was my beat partner. MURDOCH (to Townsend) You tried to stop the bleeding by using one of your bootlaces as a tourniquet. Townsend looks down at his boots. MURDOCH (to Townsend) That's why your laces don't match. Inspector Davis checks Townsend's boots. MURDOCH (to Townsend) And when that didn't work, you panicked. You moved his body and planted his watch at Feng Choy's. INSPECTOR DAVIS What are you on about, Murdoch? Inspector Davis steps fowards INSPECTOR DAVIS Where's your motive? MURDOCH She's right here, sir. Mei-li arrives, led by Miss Ling. MURDOCH Miss Ling, please ask Mei-Li if the constable that assaulted her is in this room. Ling speaks to Mei-li in Cantonese. Mei-li points her finger at Townsend, Holder looks down, disappointed. Worseley shakes his head in disagreement of Townsend's actions. MURDOCH (to Townsend) You raped this young girl. MURDOCH (CONT’D) And when Cooper found out about it, he confronted you. And for that, he died. INSPECTOR DAVIS Constable Townsend, look at me. Townsend looks at Davis, who is looking at him sadly surprised. INSPECTOR DAVIS Is this true? TOWNSEND I mean, come on, lads. Look at her. Townsend points at Mei-li. TOWNSEND It's not as though you haven't thought about it. Townsend looks at Holder, who is looking at him angered and dissapointed. TOWNSEND Right? I... I slipped. That's it. TOWNSEND (CONT’D) And Coop... Coop just, he overreacted, and I-I tried to talk him down, but he... Things got out of hand. Davis looks aside, Townsend realizes nobody defends him. TOWNSEND You understand, now? You understand me -- It was an accident! I -- I tried to save him! I d -- '' Davis looks back at Townsend. TOWNSEND ''There was so much blood. I, ju -- I didn’t know what to do! BRACKENREID You killed a cop, Townsend. Davis looks on Brackenreid. MURDOCH And you were gonna let an old man hang for your crime. Panicked Townsend shakes his head, then looks back at Davis, who is looking at him with anger, disappointment and betrayal. INSPECTOR DAVIS Someone take this disgrace away. BRACKENREID Lads. Station House Four constable and Constable Worseley grabs Townsend and leads him away. BRACKENREID We'll leave you to your, uh, celebration. At the end, Davis sends Chief Constable Stockton to Station House Four with a gift for Murdoch and Brackenreid, saying they deserve it. "Holy Matrimony, Murdoch!" (2014) At the court, Inspector Jeffrey Davis testifies against a murderer Mary Thompson. "Raised On Robbery" (2016) "Colour Blinded" Inspector Thomas Brackenreid is talking to Alderman William Peyton Hubbard. Davis calls Brackenreid from distance: "Tom Brackenreid", the latter tells Hubbard: "Oh, bollocks. Excuse my profanity". Davis says: "Alderman Hubbard", the latter responds: "Chief Constable. Good to see you". Davis asks Brackenreid: "What's the situation, Tom?", the latter responds: "The victim is a Mr. Frank Parker. He was a guest at the service, and found dead in the vestry some time afterward. Detective Murdoch is leading the investigation". Davis shows his disagreement, saying: "Murdoch, eh?" Hubbard asks Brackenreid: "Is there a problem with the detective on the case?", Davis tells Brackenreid: "We can't have this matter drag out while Murdoch ponders every footprintand flowerbed". Brackenreid assures Hubbard: "Murdoch is methodical, but he does get the right man." Hubbard tells Davis: "Chief Constable, let me be clear. The police must show they can be trusted not to rush to judgment here.", Davis tells Hubbard: "Indeed. But let's be frank. We have a white man killed in a coloured church. The public must know that they're safe". Brackenreid says: "I think we understand each other". Hubbard says: "Very good. Gentlemen.", Brackenreid responds: "Alderman". As Hubbard leaves, Davis looks after him. When he is away, Davis asks Brackenreid: "Who does he think he is?", Brackenreid responds: "I like him". Davis says: "Don't be naive. We answer to the Board of Control. He should consider himself lucky he's climbed as high as he has", Brackenreid responds: "Some men do better than you'd expect by looking at them". Davis says: "I want this matter put to bed, Tom" and places his hand on Brackenreid's chest. Then Davis orders: "Constables! Collect fingermarks from all these people". "House of Industry" At the end, at Station House Four, Chief Constable Davis says: "Constable Francis Peakes. Such a shame. I always thought he showed such promise." Murdoch says: "According to Riley's files, Peakes had been taking money for years." Branckenreid tells Davis: "I imagine you'll be paying Station House Five a visit.", Davis responds: "I already have. I can assure you his colleagues know nothing of his actions." Branckenreid says: "Except the one he killed." Davis says: "Constable Robert Hall. Young man, only on the force a year. Their Inspector believes Hall learned of Peakes' corruption and was going to turn him in." Branckenreid asks: "So only Peakes was involved?" Davis responds: "The constables at Station Five are good men. I groomed many of them myself." Branckenreid tells him: "You've heard the saying "one bad apple", surely." Davis says: "I wouldn't put too much stock in a tired old adage like that." Branckenreid asks (to Murdoch's surprise): "How much stock would you put in the adage "a fish rots from the head?" Davis asks: "What are you implying?" Branckenreid responds: "I'm not implying anything, Chief Constable! I'm telling you straight out: if there is rot, it stinks! And I've got a damned good nose for it!" Davis dismisses his suspicions, saying: "Perhaps you're a little overworked, Tom. Good day, gentlemen." and leaves. Murdoch tells Branckenreid: "Sir, that was dangerously close to insubordination." Branckenreid says: "Station House Five was his station, Murdoch. Are you telling me he didn't know anything about this?" Murdoch says: "I'm sure your suspicions are accurate. The question is what are you going to do about it?" Branckenreid responds: "I don't know. But I'm going to do something." "Bl**dy H*ll" ??? At Szabo's, as Vidor Szabo opens the doors, Davis rushes in, saying: "You're leaving town. I'll pay your way.", Szabo sadly says: "I don't want to leave." and grabs Davis' arm gently. Davis responds: "I don't care what you want. You're leaving. Now." and shakes him off. Sad Szabo complains: "I dressed up. I took the money from the trash bin. You said that would be it. We had an agreement!" Davis slaps him violently across the face. As Szabo is sobbing, Davis snarls at him: "Stop blubbering and start packing. I have a carriage waiting. Stop your blubbering!" Detective William Murdoch (who along with Thomas Brackenreid and Constable George Crabtree) was listening forces the doors and announces: "Chief Constable Davis, you're under arrest." Crabtree adds: "We heard everything.", Davis says: "Really? I didn't say anything." then he asks Szabo: "Did you say anything?" The latter responds: "No." Davis says: "I'm afraid it's your word against ours." then tells Brackenreid: "And our deal is off. Looks like you're going to jail after all." Brackenreid tells him: "You've forgotten who I work with." and puts his hand on Murdoch's arm. In Station House's Interview Room, the recording of Szabo and Davis conversation plays in front of Chief Crown Attorney Gordon and Alderman William Peyton Hubbard, as defeated Davis sits across from them. In the cell, jailed Davis admires Brackenreid's work, saying: "Well played, Tom." Brackenreid responds: "It's Inspector to you. They've rescinded my resignation." Davis says: "Congratulations." Brackenreid continues: "Of course, it's not looking so good for you. Fraud, racketeering, assault." Davis asks: "What do you want?" Brackenreid responds: "A full confession, including your assault on Mr. Dilbert and your collusion with the Board of Control.", Davis thinks for a while, then points finger at him, saying: "I can't give you the Board." Brackenreid tells him: "Your choice. You can have a job and keep your pension... or you can do five to ten in the company of men you've sent to prison. They don't take kindly to that, I hear." Davis asks: "What's the job?" Brackenreid responds (to Davis' unfortunate): "It just so happens there's an opening in City Records.", clicks with his tongue and blinks. At City Records, Dilton Dilbert explains to Davis: "Every piece of paper in every file folder is to be punched and placed in a two-hole binder in concordance with the index." Davis asks: "And how many... file folders are there?", Dilbert responds: "You can see for yourself." and moves the doors to the side, revealing long alley filled with folders. Davis utters: "Bloody hell.", Dilbert fines him, saying: "That will be ten cents." Davis asks: "How much?", Dilbert (with a Swear Jar in his hands) responds: "Per expletive." "Hell to Pay" (2017) "Up from Ashes" Notes * Inspector Davis wears Chief Constable uniform, while he hasn't been promoted yet ("Holy Matrimony, Murdoch!"). This would be considered as a goof, and no more explanation would be given. Behind the scenes Gallery MM_S3_E2_0718.jpg Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Station House Five